


From Another's Eyes (FrUK)

by Lucihive6



Category: Axis Powers Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BoyxBoy, Boyxboy kissing, Fluff, FrUK from anothers persons POV, Kissing, M/M, Modern times, Nations using human names, Set in Paris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucihive6/pseuds/Lucihive6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris was everything they said it would be. Bright, busy and beautiful. However, I was distracted by the lights on the shops and in the distance, and the people walking by. </p>
<p>That was when I saw them. One of the most beautiful couples I had ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey XDD this is one of my first FrUK fics posted on here, so I hope you enjoy XD  
> This is a work of fiction. I do not own Hetalia, the characters or the pairing, I only own my OC's.

Paris was everything they told me it would be. Bright, busy and beautiful.

However you can get distracted when you are waiting around for a flight that your friend is on because without her, you cannot go into the 4 Star hotel that you have reservations at.

I sighed. The sky was getting dark, I checked my phone. 1 New Message.

"Hey, I'll be there soon, can't wait XD, see u when I get there! Xx"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, Emma's grammar was appalling as usual.

I was waiting outside a café not to far away from the airport, being the complete genius (sarcastic, of course.) that I was, I thought I could make the morning flight and be here by the afternoon and get some lunch before checking in to the hotel, so I was wearing a dress. Usually, I dislike dresses, but this one was alright, it was black (of course) and it wasn't clingy and it stopped above my knees, it had short straps which were covered in purple roses and the front was too, I had shown Emma a picture of it and she squealed and commanded that I wear it on our trip.

Anyway, I overslept and decided to get the afternoon flight, I took ages to get ready, and by the time I got to Heathrow Airport the afternoon flight was delayed because of the typical British weather, so I texted Emma and told her to catch the delayed afternoon flight, of course she didn't reply until after I found out that the flight to Paris had been cancelled, so I told her to take the early evening one. In the end, I got on the next flight and completely forgot to text Emma about it, so in the end I was in Paris, alone, waiting for her to show up. I was cold, exhausted and angry at myself for not telling Emma.

However, I was distracted by the lights on the shops and in the distance, and the people walking by.

That was when I saw them.

One of the most beautiful couples I had ever seen.

I had heard that phrase before: "It seems like there is nothing in the world than them." I had compared it to other couples before, but as cute as it was, I could always feel myself there, including all the people around them.

But with this couple, I felt as if nothing existed but them, as if I wasn't there at all.

They were two men, to others they may have looked like close friends, but I knew. One look and I knew.

They weren't standing so far away from me, they were standing in between two benches overlooking some shops, I didn't think they could see me, I was hiding in the shadows after all, but I had this weird feeling in my gut that I shouldn't be seen, that I shouldn't interrupt, so I moved my suitcase out of the way and pulled my coat closer to me. I could hear them.

The shorter man was definitely British, he had a London accent. The taller man was obviously French, I didn't even have to hear his accent to know that, it was just his appearance and that aura. They looked like they were arguing, but the French man was laughing slightly and the British man looked flustered and had looked away.

I felt uncomfortable, I felt like I shouldn't be watching, yet I felt fascinated. What was so mesmerising about that couple? It wasn't just their cultural differences, I knew that. There was something different.

Their voices were getting quieter, my ears strained. I needed to catch up with them. Grabbing my suitcase I marched out from under the shadows, I let my hair frame my face and then I walked on forwards in their direction. I had to hear what they were saying.

I walked a fair distance away from them, walking slowly with a confident air. "... Well, you can go back in there and tell them that there has been a mistake! We asked for two single beds! Not one double bed! I am not sharing a bed with you!" The Brit's tone was stern, though I picked up something else with it. Insecurity? But they are a couple! Why is he complaining about not having separate beds? Ah. I knew.

_They hadn't told each other yet._

That they were hopelessly in love with each other.

So, they weren't a couple. But they BOTH wished they were.

"Ah~ But come on, Arthur, I know that you want to spend a night with me~" Yep. He was definitely French. But I knew his game too. He used teasing to cover up his real emotions. And by looks of it this wasn't something new.

Gosh... How many years had those two loved each other?

I glanced back, through the light of a street lamp I could see a dark blush cover the Englishman's cheeks.

He was meant to look furious, but that was to cover up the fact that he was flustered.

I was running out of time, I had almost reached the end of the road, I couldn't just walk back, that was just begging to be suspected of eavesdropping. I slowed down my pace.

"Wh-why would I ever want to spend the night with you!? You have got to be joking! Just get back in there and tell them that they've made a mistake!" He was in denial.

"If it's such a big problem, why don't you do it?" He laughed a classic French laugh.

"Francis..." The British man warned, "If you don't do it, I'm going to kill you."

"Oh come on, Arthur, you heard yourself, they don't have any other rooms, surely one night couldn't be so bad."

"Tch." He was being "persuaded". Oh, come on! Don't pretend you didn't want that to begin with.

"And... There's something else I want to tell you." Oh. Things were getting serious now.

The French man... Francis? Had something to tell the Brit... Arthur?

I ducked behind a bench facing North, they couldn't see me from this angle, but I had a perfect view of them. Well of Arthur anyway, Francis had his back to me.

"Well? What is it?"

Tell him. Come on! It's obvious he loves you too!

"It's just that..." Tell him! You are French aren't you? Isn't that what you people are meant to be good at?

"Oh come on, I don't have all day."

In fact, why don't I just go over there and do it for them? Nope. I couldn't do that, I felt horrible watching already, I was an intruder.

"It's just that in this light, I feel like I'm falling in love with you all over again." Oh. OH! I take it back. You French people ARE amazing at that! Wait? Again?

So the two WERE a couple all along!?

"... Oh, come here, you git."

The two exchanged a passionate kiss. I didn't pull a face like when I see my parents kiss each other on the cheek, I didn't groan and look away when I see a teenage couple making out. This was beautiful.

Arthur had put his arms around the French mans neck, and the two were practically melting into each other: "A perfect fit." The words rang in my ears.

Call me a creeper, but I could feel the amount of love radiating off them, so many forbidden and restrained emotions being let free. I felt happy. And when they pulled apart, I knew they did too. They looked so perfect, they didn't need to glow of a street lamp, it was just them. Them and no-one else. They were perfect for each other. I smiled.

Arthur stared up into Francis's eyes, though he looked down after a certain amount of time, I could see the blush rising from his neck, I couldn't help but silently squeal about how cute he was. They joined hands.

"So, will you be fine with a double bed now, then?"

"Well... If it's only for one night."

They walked into the building together and the door closed behind them. I stood in the silence, a perfect, content silence.

And then it hit me, I had just watched a couple exchange words of love and then passionately kiss with tongues and then imply sex.

Great. This would be a great story to tell. But I wouldn't of course.

Their love was far to amazing to be shared around like a common tale, that was probably why I felt like I shouldn't have been there.

I felt a buzz in my pocket. My hands were cold, but all of my body felt warm. Damn, their love had actually rubbed off on me.

I read the text: "Hey! The flight has landed! I'll meet you outside! Cant wait 4 Paris! Maybe we'll meet sum sexy French men and fall in love XD just kding, I know how u feel about romance and french people XD u may be awesome as knowing ppls feelings, but u suck when it comes to ur own XP."

I laughed and texted back: "Finalllly, your flight took ages, I'll meet you outside. Maybe, but people change. I have to thank Paris for changing my mind."

I got a reply almost immediately: "wattt!? Wait, so u like romance now? & relationships!?"

"I never hated romance or relationships. I just didn't believe in it because I hadn't ever witnessed anything that made me wake up and see what you had to have to have either of those things."

"And u've woken up now?!!!"

"It appears so."

"So... WHAT WOKE U UP!?"

I thought carefully before typing my answer and sending it. Once I did I grabbed my suitcase and walked quickly over to the café that I was originally standing near.

That couple had awoken me from my ignorant state.

It was real and without it, we would be nothing.

Love.

"Love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had many requests on Wattpad to extend this story, so here you go! I hope you enjoy!

The room we had booked in the hotel was elegant and refined, however we ruined the look of elegance when Emma and I forgot to throw away the empty pizza boxes. The stagnant smell still hung in the air.

Emma turned her nose up. "Ew, I can't stay here with it smelling like a pigsty! Say, how about we go out for a walk and let the staff handle this?" She laughed, pulling her dark hair into a casual ponytail.

I shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind. I'll go and hog the bathroom." I walked across the floor, brushing off Emma's rude gesture with a smile. I picked up some of my clothes from my - unpacked - suitcase, walked into the bathroom; locked the door behind me.

I took a quick shower, after I was dry, I slipped a pair of black jeans on and threw a black tank top on. It was barely 9 in the morning, I was not in the mood to 'dress to impress'.

I walked back into the main room. Emma had cleared most of last nights rubbish into the bin she had also opened the window to clear the air out. I chuckled and rolled my eyes at her. Typical neat-freak Em.

"It's all yours." I said to her, gesturing at the bathroom. 

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Gosh, you were in there for a while! You better not have used all the hot water!"  
I shot her a dark look. "Em, it's 9 in the morning, I overslept yesterday and I have jet lag today. Any water that I use will be ice cold to shock me back into my icy demeanour."

She laughed at me and threw a pouch at me, "Put that on, you look like death." She grabbed her clothes, walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Curious, I opened the pouch. Makeup. I grimaced and threw it on the bed. I had never been a fan of make-up. Ever. Whereas Emma had always been a makeup kind of girl. I was sure that she would spend more time putting on makeup then I did getting a shower and getting dressed.

I pulled my socks on and dragged a brush through my - rather wet - hair. I dug through my suitcase finding my hairdryer. I plugged it in and turned it on.

When my hair was dry, Emma finally opened the door. She was dressed in blue denim jeans and a white wool jumper. Of course, her clothes were designer whereas mine were taken off the racks from Tesco.

"Should we go, oh sister, dear?" She joked with me, reapplying her favourite red lipstick whilst I pulled my black flats on. 

"Of course, oh brother, dear." I smirked while pulling on a black hoodie. We grabbed our purses and walked out of the room. 

We were too tired to walk down the stairs, so we took the lift down to the ground floor. When we were outside the air was damp and a little cold, but it was still refreshing.  
"So, how about breakfast?" Emma asked.

I nodded. "Sure, do you know where?" I asked doubtfully. Emma had gotten us lost twice when we went searching for the hotel, eventually she had to stop and ask a random citizen which way the hotel was in badly spoken French while I tried my hardest not to laugh at her.

She bit her lip and pulled out her phone. "Um..." She tapped at a few keys. "It says there is a buffet near the hotel, down this way." She started to walk quickly and pulled me along with her.

The ground was wet and my feet made an awkward noise when they hit the ground. It reminded me of that couple last night when I snuck near them to eavesdrop. I couldn't help but smile at the memory. 

"Here we are." We had stopped walking without me noticing. The building in front of us had large glass windows and glass doors. It looked like a regal restaurant not a breakfast buffet.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked, doubt laced in my voice.

"Yes! I'm 100% sure!" She sounded indignant.

I knew there was no changing her mind so I simply sighed and walked in after her.

We had to wait to be led to a table and then we could get up and eat whatever we wanted for the price of €8 but only until 11am, then the breakfast buffet would close down and the lunch would start and we would have to pay extra. Of course, Emma didn't know this as she did not spot the sign translating the restaurants rules into English.

When we finally got seated (Emma got confused with what 'two' was in French, even though she had reassured me she had everything under control.) I was beyond 'hungry' and as soon as our plates came I bolted up from my chair and I walked over to the food aisles. I was just about in sight from the door, when it opened.

The bell rang. I turned my head to see where the noise had come from. People were waiting to be seated, two people to be precise. The exact same people from last night.

Of course. It just had to be now.

I bit my lip and ducked my head, praying that they hadn't seen me. I scuttled around silently and piled random things onto my plate, when I sat down at the table Emma was already halfway through her meal.

"Emma." I hissed, "I need to tell you something." I scanned the nearby tables, they were all empty except for an elderly couple in the back.

"What? What is it?" She dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Do you remember yesterday when I told you I had changed my mind about romance and love?" I hissed, jabbing my fork at a random piece of food trying to look casual.

"How could I forget?" She giggled.  
"Well, do you want to know the reason I changed my mind?" I looked back slightly, they were being led to a table 2 tables away from us. Emma's eyes followed mine. "You're looking right at them." I brought the fork to my mouth, nonchalantly and chewed.

Her mouth dropped open. "You mean, those two are a couple?" I nodded. "How did they change your mind? Did you talk to them?"

"No!" I hissed. "I was waiting for you near the airport when I saw them arguing about their room in the hotel only having one bed, at first I thought they weren't together but just wanted to be and then I realised they were together and then..." My face flushed, "and then they kissed each other and walked back into the hotel."

Emma's mouth was wide open, I stared frantically at her and she snapped it shut. "Wow, and they didn't know you were following them? You're such a stalker!"

"Shut up." I groaned, "I had to walk past them to see what they were saying, so if they saw me then they might recognise me now. So keep. Your. Head. Down." I warned, lowering mine. I saw her nod and her hand miming zipping her mouth. I giggled slightly even though my heart was racing.

If they recognised me would they accuse me of stalking them? Being seen was not an option!

Emma and I exchanged glances and went back to chewing our food without tasting the flavour. Suddenly, my phone went off.

"I don't know who I am anymore! Now, I'm watching life have I been real, but I've never have felt this close before! I've been looking in your window, I've been dressing in your clothes, I've been walking dead, watching you, long enough to know I can't go on." 

Hurriedly, I grabbed my purse and wrenched my phone out, unfortunately causing the music to burst out louder. I could feel my embarrassment sweep through the air and harden the atmosphere.

"Oh. My. God." I heard Emma breathe through her hands covering her mouth.

I hit the 'end alarm' button and everything turned silent. No-one was moving, no-one was eating it didn't even sound like anyone was breathing. How ironic that the one thing I wanted to do ended up being the one thing I couldn't do. Stay un-noticed. 

Now they would definitely recognise me.

I sat in silence, staring at Emma as shame flooded through her face and her eyes. She wanted me to say sorry. How? Wouldn't that be even more embarrassing? However everything was silent as a grave, were they expecting an apology? I had no idea, and it would be rude not to give one as I had interrupted their breakfast. Emma nudged my foot and beckoned with her head towards the table which the couple were sitting at.

"... S-sorry." I squeaked quietly. Emma rolled her eyes at me. I was too quiet, how could anyone have heard me? The elderly couple at the back had already returned to their breakfasts, so why hadn't the other?

Why did my phone go off anyway? What alarm was it for? I checked hurriedly and my eyes widened as I remembered that I had set it last night, I compared it to the time now.

"Oh, crap! Emma your alarm-"

"But who, can, decide, what they dream? And dream I do... I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you, to live, to breathe. You're taking over me-"

Emma hit the 'stop alarm' button, her embarrassment written all over her face, she cursed under her breath while I stared down at my lap. Really? Both of us?  
We had set those alarms to get out of bed only we ended up waking earlier and forgetting we set the alarms. I set mine first because I knew that it would wake me up and not Emma, and Emma set hers up to go 5 minutes after mine.

We sat there engulfed in a pit of embarrassment, it didn't just happen once, it happened twice, with both of our alarms playing at top volume. 

I risked taking a peek at the old couple in the back, they were ignoring us and then waiters were giving us a few dirty looks. My face flushed and I turned back to staring at my lap.

"Well, I think we should leave. Now." Emma hissed at me, looking in the direction of the staff who were glaring at us, her face still bright red. I nodded in agreement. 

We grabbed our purses and started to stand up.

"Don't let them intimidate you. Stay, you haven't done anything wrong." I looked to see who was talking to us. He had a London accent. Suddenly I knew who he was without looking, I tried to avert my eyes but I ended up staring right at him. His eyes were a bright shade of green and his smile was warm. I looked away frantically.

"You're right." Emma spoke suddenly, she collapsed on her seat again. I raised my eyebrow at her. What was she doing? She smirked at me and it dawned on me that she was doing it deliberately. I had no other option than to sit down.

"We forgot to turn our alarms off, we had to set two because my friend here is such a heavy sleeper." My mouth dropped open. She had twisted the story around and made it sound like it was my fault! "I guess we forgot to turn our alarms off." She looked at me.

I gulped. "Sorry." I mumbled, kicking her in the shin. I heard her laugh.

"Are you two from England?" Francis asked. I remembered their names. Well how could I not? They were speaking them so passionately! 

"Yes, we're from London." Emma lied. I thanked her judgement. When the two recognised me I didn't want the couple to hunt me down and chew me out for being a stalker. I stared down into my lap, wishing the ground would just swallow me up. "What about you?" She asked.

I winced. Why was she insisting on talking to them? I could see they were feeling the awkwardness I felt because they exchanged cautious glances. I inwardly groaned to myself and realised I would have to excuse myself soon.  
"You don't have to tell us, it's just my friend here has such a big mouth. I'm sorry, we've obviously interrupted everyone's breakfast, so we'll be out of here-" I went to stand up but Emma grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me down again.

"I'm sorry. My friend is just feeling so bad about the alarm thing, me too. We're sorry, again." She laughed this ditsy laugh. I kicked her shin, hard. We had to get out of here. Was she not taking me seriously? Well, obviously... 

"Ow." She hissed at me, and then she smiled. "Hey, are you done with breakfast?" I nodded. "Then can you go and pay for us? I'll give you the money." I took the excuse and bounded away from the table and paid for our meal. I dallied in the hallway, hidden out of sight by the menu's hanging on the see-through doors. However, I couldn't see what was going on, so I walked back into the room and sat down on my chair.

The next thing I knew I was walking through the crowds on the streets of Paris with Emma, Arthur and Francis. Believe me, I was confused too. But it turns out in the short while I was gone, Emma had found out their names and their reason of why there were here. Arthur was visiting because of work and Francis lived here. They left out the part of them being a couple, so I guessed they didn't want us knowing.

Anyway, since Francis lived in Paris, Emma had managed to talk him into giving us a tour before we left. We were meant to be leaving tomorrow, but the way Emma talked about how beautiful everything was it was like we were going to stay here forever.

I walked behind Emma, I was still staring at the ground to avoid eye contact.

If the couple recognised me from yesterday, they gave no hint. In the end, I loosened up and actually enjoyed myself. The city was gorgeous, but it was still nothing compared to the scene the other night. 

I hardly believed they were the same people. They constantly made jokes about each other and they disagreed over many things, but as usual, I could read them like a book while Emma gave me sceptical looks about them being together.

The day eventually ended when Francis insisted on taking us to the Eiffel Tower. How he got up there without paying for tickets, I had no clue, I just assumed that he was on really good terms with the staff.

When we finally reached the top the air had gotten cooler and I was not dressed in the most warmest of clothes. I shoved my hands in my hoodie pockets. Emma dragged me to look at the view, it truly was magnificent. Of course, Em took so many pictures she ran out of storage space.

"It's impressive, isn't it?" Arthur said to me. I turned to him, he was leaning against the railings. I hadn't really spoken much to him all day, to be honest I was avoiding talking so they would forget about me. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side.

"Yes, it is." I answered, although I tried to sound as distant as possible my voice was laced with awe. I looked to my side. Em was engaged in a conversation with Francis.

He chuckled at me. "I remember when I first came here with Francis... The sights really do change." I was about to ask him what he meant, but instead he carried on speaking. "So, you didn't tell us what you came here for."

I blinked at him. "What did Emma tell you?"

"She told us that it was your first time out of the U.K and she wanted to take you somewhere special."

I rolled my eyes. "No, that's not true. Em always makes everything dramatic, especially in her favour."

"That sounds familiar." He gestured over in Francis' direction. I laughed.

"We just decided to come here randomly, we had always talked about going out of the U.K in school, and this was the best time to do it." I finished, avoiding his eyes. It was the truth, I just didn't want him to recognise me. I had a feeling he would. "And besides, I've been to Belgium. I went there on a history trip. We went to Ypres for three days."

He nodded. "I see, so you haven't been anywhere else?"

"I've been to Edinburgh, and my mum knew a family in Scotland so we visited them twice, and my mum also has family in Wales so we visit them every so often. But other than that, no. I haven't been anywhere." 

"Where would you want to go?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, still looking out at the view.

"If you had the choice to go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

"Germany." My response was instant. My eyes flickered towards him, he had his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Really? Any specific reason?"

"I've just always been interested, I guess. I think it all started when Emma was convinced that Belgium was the capital of Germany, although I knew it wasn't, when I visited Belgium I wondered what Germany was like compared to it." I laughed at the memory, Arthur smiled too. "Also, because I have a GCSE in German." Maybe I shouldn't have added the last part, it wasn't like me to show off, but I couldn't help it. There was something with Arthur that was mysterious, if I opened up, maybe he would too.

"Really? What grade did you get?"

"I got a B." I replied, "I was a little disappointed, but my German teacher told me that it didn't matter what my grade was because it didn't mark the end of the journey... Or something like that." 

Arthur smiled. "Can you speak French?"

"I took 4 years of French and I have no idea how to speak it. At all. I remember some odd phrases, but it didn't stay in my head like German did." I looked at him hurriedly and decided to ask. "What about you?"

"Hm?"

"What languages do you know?"

He chuckled nervously. "Well, apart from English. I know French."

"Fluently?"

"Fluently."

I gave a vague nod, although I was clearly impressed. It made me wonder if Francis had taught him, I tried to suppress a smile.

"Hey! You two! Get over here!" Emma called loudly, causing the others nearby to look at her in distaste. 

I sighed. "Well, looks like they want us." I was about to walk over but Arthur began to draw breath.

"Sometimes, you can close yourself off to others around you." I stood still. The wind brushed against my face.

"But there's always that one person who breaks down your barriers that you built up." The breath in my throat hitches. 

"You push them away at first because you don't want them to get hurt by the monster that is you, but what you don't realise that you're hurting them by pushing them away." I turn on my heel and face him, he is looking over at the view, leaning on the rails.

"You get angry at first because they don't understand that they will get hurt or you think they are just mocking you. But eventually, you realise none of that is true. They broke down your barriers because they care." He smiled at me. "I'm sure that's happened to you as it has happened to me. Don't lock them out when you think you need them the least, that's when you tend to need them the most." He turned from the railing. "Let's get going shall we? They'll wake the whole world up with their yelling." He walked on ahead of me.

I stood, staring after him. How could he have known that? He said it had happened to him. Maybe I wasn't the only one who was good at reading people.

"I almost didn't come to Paris." I spoke softly, but he heard me. He stopped walking. "Because of how I felt about everything. I was tired of everything and everyone, so by the time I was free to go, I didn't have anyone to go with. I was alone. But, Em was still there. She refused to let go, she came charging in one day with a brochure in her hand, screaming: 'If you don't want to go, I'm dragging you there!' Although I didn't have anyone, I still had Em. She's that one person I couldn't predict. She was never boring." I don't know why I opened my mouth and let my feelings pour out. It was as I said, I didn't have anyone else to talk too. Somehow telling a stranger is better than a friend.

He smiled at me, his eyes were sparkling. "I'm glad you came."

We walked other to Francis and Emma who were talking about going back to our hotels. It reminded me of yesterday night and their 'fall-out' about the hotel room. I blushed.

"Aw, you must be really cold." Emma cooed at me. I laughed at her and swatted her hands away.

"I'm fine, really." I said, she didn't look convinced.

When we were on the ground again we had to say our goodbyes as we had to pack for tomorrow. 

"Thank you so much for today!" Emma exclaimed, her eyes were wild with excitement. Sometimes that girl is like an over-excited puppy. "We're sorry if we were a inconvenience."

Francis laughed and shook his head. His hair looked really silky and elegant. I wished mine was like that, instead of being thick and limp. "It was no problem at all, I'm glad you enjoyed your visit to Paris." 

"We did, we'll come again, won't we?" Emma turned to me, her question slightly unsure. 

I smiled at her, "Of course we will, Em. Thank you again." 

"Um, since you're going back tomorrow, would it be okay if we see you off? I mean, you don't have to say yes if you don't want us too." Arthur spoke nervously, Emma nudged my shoulder. 

"Of course you can, if you want too." I agreed, Arthur smiled back at me.

"Okay! So we'll see you at the airport tomorrow at around... 9:30am? Is that okay?" Emma asked.  
They both exchanged glances and then nodded at us. "That sounds great." Francis responded.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow!" Emma waved, I waved too. We turned to leave and we were half a metre away from them when I heard Arthur raise his voice.

"By the way, you look nice in that dress!"

Emma wasn't wearing a dress and neither was I, so at that moment I had no clue what he was talking about.

And then I remembered. The dress I wore yesterday that Emma convinced me to wear. The one I wore when I eavesdropped on their conversation and when I walked past them to hear more clearly. That dress.

Arthur knew. Arthur knew that I had stalked them. 

At that moment I wished the ground would have swallowed me up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! Get out of the bathroom! You've been in there for half an hour now! We need to leave soon!" Emma yelled at me through the locked door. 

I didn't reply. I couldn't. I had told Emma that Arthur knew that I was the one who watched them kiss and how I was so embarrassed and filled with so much shame and how I could not face them at the airport, however she simply told me that I needed to 'man up,' and 'get it over and done with.' That's easy for her to say.

"I mean it!" She rapped on the door with her knuckles. She was starting to get anxious.

"Okay, I'm coming out now." I opened the door shakily.

Emma's eyes widened when she saw me, "Are... Are you wearing make-up?" She sounded shocked.

I sighed and walked past her, "Yes," I started folding my last items of clothing, unlike Emma who just scrunches her clothes up and chucks them in haphazardly.

"But, why? Yesterday you were saying just how much you hated it," Her eyes widened, "Oh~ Could it be that you're trying to get attention from one of the boys-" A pillow met her face.

"No. You know why. They are together and Arthur knows I know which is why I'm wearing make-up. I just used foundation and eyeliner, only because you were the one who said: 'Foundation is your armour and eyeliner is your defence,' that's all."

"Aw," Emma cooed, throwing the pillow back at me. I dodged and it missed me, "I don't see why you put it on, you look better without it," She looked up at me, "Does it feel weird?"

I rubbed my cheek, "Yes. I don't like it."

Emma laughed and tossed a flannel at me, "Go and wash it off then, I'm not used to seeing you look so colourful."

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Nope. It's only cuz I'm so used to seeing you without it. Don't worry, you look nice," Emma answered, digging through her bag, "Ah, yes! I took your passport! I was planning to scare you, but you look like you're pretty scared already..."

By the time we arrived at the airport I was pretty close to ripping Emma's hair out and by the time we were waiting for our flight, I was so incredibly nervous that I had started to bite my nails.

"Stop that! Geez, stop stressing! You're making me nervous!" Emma scolded lightly.

I gave her an anxious smile, "Sorry. Just shaken up, I guess."

Emma nodded at me and then scanned the crowd, her face paled, "Their coming this way," She hissed at me through her teeth. I started to sweat. "Big smiles, don't mention anything!" She warned, and then she jumped up and started smiling. 

I stared down at my lap and willed time to fly by, my heart rate was increasing, I couldn't face Arthur after yesterday.

"Hello! Thanks for meeting us here again!" Emma exclaimed.

"It's no problem. We wanted to make sure you were safe, it is your first time in Paris after all," Francis replied.

I could feel Emma's foot nudge me, I stood up and smiled, "Good morning," I said sleepily, although with my nerves, I wasn't tired at all.

I cast my eyes over Arthur's face, he was smiling, I flicked back to Francis' face, "Thank you for coming," I muttered.

"So, we all gather that someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning! Anyway, we have some time before our flight leaves, so is anyone up for drinks? We'll buy of course!" Emma said, her smile seeping into her voice.

We all wound up in Costa with drinks to go, Arthur and Francis ended up paying insisting that it was 'their treat,' I wished they wouldn't keep being so nice, it made me feel worse about the fact that I spied on their private moment and then told Emma about it.  
"What was your favourite part of the trip, Emma?" Francis asked. 

We were sitting outside of Costa, I was squashed up next to Emma as the table was only for two.

Emma sighed dramatically, "Gosh... I don't know! I just think all of the tour was amazing, it all stood out to me! What about you, Debbie Downer?" She was talking to me, I glared at her. 

I looked up from my mocha and met the eyes of Arthur, I hurriedly looked away, "Um, It's kind of typical and mainstream, but, the Eiffel tower stood out to me," I could tell that Francis was waiting for an explanation, "I had plans to come here for ages but... They just never got carried out, the place that I aimed to go to was the Eiffel tower and I guess I enjoyed it so much because it wasn't everything I was expecting because I didn't know what to expect... If that makes sense..." I trailed off and broke my gaze from the middle of the table to the cup in my hands.

"I understand," Francis spoke up suddenly.

"You do?" I failed at masking the surprise in my voice.

"You had planned and dreamed of coming here for so long yet you were afraid to because you were afraid you would never be able to come here, but when you did, you found that you couldn't compare your dreams to reality because reality is either better or worse than fantasy," Francis spoke slowly, however he didn't need to, the words he spoke were so familiar. What he was saying was truth.

"But, sometimes dreams can be reality," Arthur spoke up, "You dreamt about coming here and now here you are, sometimes you may fantasise your dreams, but the Eiffel tower isn't just beautiful physically. In reality it can become so much better than dreaming by having memories attached to it," Arthur was speaking from a personal point of view, that much I knew, it was fairly obvious that he was referring to Francis. 

"So, what do you think of the Eiffel tower, Arthur?" Emma asked, leaning forward expectantly. I looked down at my lap again.

"Physically, I think that it is marvellous, the architecture and the view it holds in amazing," Francis smirked and Arthur blushed. I looked down again, it was obvious that was a euphemism, but what for? "But I think that it's much more beautiful for the memories and dreams that people share with it," Surprised, my eyes darted up to meet his, "N-not that I'm just saying that for your sake! It's just personally how I feel, that's all..." 

"That speech was impressive, Arthur," Francis teased.

"Oh, shut up, frog," Arthur scowled.

I could see Emma tensing from holding in her laughter and squeals, she was completely in love with pet names that couples had for each other.

"When are you coming back?" Francis asked, it seemed as though he already knew the answer.

"As soon as we are free! This was amazing!" Emma exclaimed wildly. I chuckled. Arthur stood up.  
"While these two plan the next trip how about you come with me and look around the gift shops?" He was talking to me. Emma and Francis were looking at me expectantly, I couldn't say no.

"I don't mind," I stood up and followed him.

The gift shop was fairly large and colourful, I had already done my gift shopping and Arthur knew this as he had helped me pick out a souvenir for my mother, so there wasn't much reason to be inside the shop. The only reason was to talk.

"So, is there anything you were looking for?" I asked casually while busying myself by flicking through some travel guides.

"I didn't mean to scare you yesterday with what I said," Arthur stated. My heart rate increased and a headache began to appear. 

I didn't reply.

"I saw you walk by and I also saw you watch us," Arthur sounded calm, everything that I was not.

"Ah," I said softly, even though inside I was groaning.

"You didn't bring it up, so I didn't either. I didn't even tell Francis and he knew, he told me yesterday when we got back to the hotel room after seeing you two off."

"I'm sorry..." It was all I could say.  
Arthur laughed. "Don't! Don't apologise! I'm the one who should be apologising about my behaviour yesterday-"

"No! No, it was me! I just... I don't know. I was waiting for Emma to arrive and I saw you two and I," I turned away from him slightly, "I sound like a complete stalker. I didn't mean to invade your privacy, but I just couldn't seem to help it..."

"It doesn't matter. We weren't being exactly private about it, it was a public street after all. Since you didn't say anything and you weren't taking pictures, I didn't say anything. It would have been awkward."

"And this isn't?" My snide comment slipped out and I instantly regretted it, "I'm sorry... About everything. I should have never acted like a stalker and invaded your privacy and I shouldn't have taken up your time yesterday-"

"Stop," I turned back to him, he looked serious, "Yesterday was fun. I enjoyed it. You and Emma are interesting people and Francis enjoyed showing you around," He smiled, "And I enjoyed our talk on the tower. You didn't waste my time, and before your apologise again for seeing something that shouldn't have been so open, it's okay."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "I enjoyed it as well, I... Thank you."

A mutual silence drew over us. I smiled at him and started to leaf through some colouring books.

"So, why keep your relationship such a secret?"

Arthur sighed, "Francis has been asking me the same thing... I guess it's because it's more difficult that it should be, it wouldn't be fair to him and it wouldn't be fair to others and to our relationship, so it's not something we prance around in others faces," I was confused by what he meant by 'others' but I let it slide, "I'm not ashamed of our relationship, if that's what you're thinking."

I shook my head, "I'm not, and you shouldn't be. You and Francis are good together. I know my word doesn't amount to much, I'm basically a stranger to you, but your personalities clash, yet they harmonise with each other. You bring out the best and you deal with the worst, I think that's an amazingly strong relationship that not many people have." 

Arthur blushed, "Well, when you put it like that..." He looked away, "They'll probably wondering where we are, we should get back," He smiled at me. I smiled back.

Everything was okay again.

By the time we got back to the table our flight had arrived at the airport. Emma was standing up and picking up her suitcase, she turned to me and saw me smiling. She smiled.

"Thank you. For the tour, for the talks, for everything!" Emma said to Francis and Arthur, I picked my suitcase up from the floor.

"It was our pleasure! Besides we already have plans for next time," Francis winked at Emma, I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," I mumbled, Francis laughed.

"Did you just not hear me? There will be a 'next', so don't get to sad without me!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "I think I'll manage, thanks."

"I'll console her when she cries herself to sleep every night," Emma added, nudging me. I smiled and batted her away.

Francis hugged Emma and then me, it was a bit unexpected but I embraced him back.

Arthur hugged Emma and then he hugged me, he smelt nice. It was oddly comforting.

"For now," He spoke into my hair.

I pulled back, "For now," I responded. He ruffled my hair and laughed when I glared at him.

"You two are cute together," Francis chuckled.

"Oh, believe me. This is nothing compared to a certain other couple," I smirked at him. He looked scarcely shocked, and then he smiled. I knew what he was saying, 'Thank you'.

When Emma and I walked in front of them, I turned back slightly to see their hands clasp each others. It was a warm gesture and I felt the same warmness spread to my heart. It was an incredibly cliché thing to be feeling, but I didn't care. They were happy and so was I.

They stayed until we handed our passports over. We walked and waved until they were out of sight.

When we finally boarded the plane and sat down in our assigned seats I realised something. "We didn't get any of their contact information."

Emma looked at me through one lazy eye, "Oh yeah, we didn't. Francis said we didn't need it though? I'm not sure why, maybe it's because we already planned a meeting place and time for next time... Or maybe he's just being mysterious, he does like being dramatic." I laughed.

Halfway through our flight Emma turned to me, "How are you?" I knew what she was getting at.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"No, you know what I mean."

I let out a breath, "I'm better. I don't know why, but after this trip, after meeting Francis and Arthur, I feel oddly... Better, there's no other way to put it," I started to chuckle, "It's like they have magical healing powers or something of the like."

Emma smiled a tired smile, "True," She rested her head on my shoulder, "I'm glad you're alright. I was worried about you, you know,"

I smiled even though she couldn't see, "I know..." 

The plane flew on into the newly risen sun leaving behind sour depression.

After Emma fell asleep on my shoulder I received a text.

"Hello, It's Arthur." 

"Hello, it's nice to hear from you, but how did you get my number?"

"Emma gave us both of your numbers. She was adamant to stay in touch."

"It sounds like her."

"It was mostly because she was convinced that we helped cheer you up."

"Really? She did say she was worried."

"She was. She's a good friend."

"She is. She's asleep on my shoulder, I'm afraid she's drooling on me."

"I feel bad for you." A smile flitted across my face.

"I feel bad for myself too. How are you and Francis?"

"Good, thank you."

"Do you have any more plans to sightsee?"

"Yes, we do. But we are going to do most of it with you and Emma."

"Pardon?"

"Did Emma not tell you? She organised that you would both come back in two weeks time and stay for a week." I gritted my teeth and cast her a glare, she snored peacefully. Emma had chosen the week where I had taken time off from my part-time job to spend revising for my college course, and she knew that. She must have thought that it was convenient that we had the same amount of time off, so she used it to her advantage. 

"No, she didn't tell me." 

"That's Emma for you." And it was so Emma that I couldn't help laughing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you texting?" Francis asked, looking at Arthur's screen.

"None of your business!" Arthur moved the screen out of eyesight but Francis had already saw it and was smirking.

"Ah, I see." Arthur turned to face him, there was a glint in Francis' eyes.

The two had settled back in their hotel room, Francis' house in Paris was currently being renovated, so the two had to spend their time together in a hotel. A nice one of that, Arthur personally didn't have any complaints, but Francis received no end of the negative comments.  
"Oh, yes, well done. I'm glad you don't need glasses," Arthur replied, moving off of the bed and onto a nearby armchair, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He smirked at Francis while Francis just smiled innocently.

"So you told her?"

"Told her what?" 

"That you knew that she was the one who saw us the other day?"

Arthur started to type a reply, "Yes, I did. She was embarrassed at first and felt like she was one to blame, but in the end everything was alright."

Francis nodded, "That's good then."

Silence apart from the tapping of Arthur's fingers on his iPhone screen.

"So, what did you and Emma plan?" Arthur asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, not much. Just the days that they should stay, the hotel that they should stay at and also where we should meet."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, annoyance circling his veins, "Oh, 'not much'? I think not. You really like planning things without my opinion don't you?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise otherwise," Francis smirked and Arthur scowled.

"How did you find the trip?" Arthur asked, changing the subject before he throw something heavier than a pillow at the man on the bed.  
"I enjoyed it. I feel as if we made a few new friends, surprising as that was, with you being there and all, Mr Antisocial," Arthur's eyebrow twitched, "How did you find it?"

"I would have found it a lot better if you weren't there, frog," Arthur continued typing.

"Aw, you flatter me."

"Where should we take them next time?" Arthur asked.

"What are you talking about? You can never run out of things to do in Paris! It's the city of paradise!" Francis exclaimed dramatically.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Sure it is, git. But seriously, do plan something won't you? I want our guests to be entertained."

"Arthur, it will be fine. They have me for company, they'll be entertained."

"Oh, shut up!" But Arthur couldn't help but crack a smile, he hid it behind his phone.

"To them, does our relationship have to be a secret?"

Arthur stopped typing. "What?"

Francis sighed. "We're keeping it a secret from the rest of the world, but soon even America will be able to tell that we're together. These girls already know, and one has witnessed it. Do we have to keep it a secret?" 

Arthur couldn't help but agree. Francis was right. Soon the whole world would know about their relationship, and that would only make things difficult. Nothing could ever be easier, then again, that was a reason that Arthur was so hopelessly in love.

"It's true. Don't give me that smug face or I'll knock it off, git! But, the whole world will know soon, in fact I'm fairly certain that Japan knows already, he has this knowing glint in his eye... Anyway, even if people know, we should still be secretive about it. We... Wouldn't want them to be uncomfortable." Arthur knew that it was a lousy excuse as soon as it came out of his mouth.

Francis said nothing for a moment, "But Arthur, you know that those girls wouldn't be uncomfortable with us for a moment. So, there must be another reason. Are you ashamed-?"

Arthur cut him off, he jumped up from his chair, "No! Look," He averted his eyes, "You know how hard this is going to be! Hell, it already is! But I'm determined it will work out, and I know you are too! But we have to take it slowly, especially in front of others. I'm not ashamed," He caught the shocked look in Francis' eyes, "I-I'm not saying this just for you! It's just that..." He couldn't think of anything to say.

Francis was quiet, and then he started laughed. Arthur perched quietly at the edge of the bed. "Why are you laughing?" He tried to sound indignant, he just sounded whiny.

"Because, it's just so typically you Arthur," Francis looked into the Brits eyes, they were a warm emerald colour, they were enticing, "And that's what I love about you."

Arthur blushed and turned the other way, "Sh-shut up, frog." He didn't move from the end of the bed.

Francis grabbed Arthur's wrist and pulled him down, he then climbed over Arthur so that Arthur was pinned down on the bed beneath him. Francis smirked at Arthur's wide-eyed expression.

"I love the way you blush when you get flustered." Francis leant down to nibble at Arthur's earlobe, his breath hot against Arthur's flesh, he felt Arthur's breath hitch.

"I love the way you look at me from the corner of your eyes when you think that I can't see you." Francis felt Arthur stiffen, he chuckled into the crook of Arthur's neck.

"I love the way that you are so kind yet to others you appear annoying, they will never understand you." His words were muffled as his mouth was pressed against Arthur's neck, his words were still heard. He started to suck at the delicate skin, he smiled when he heard Arthur's mewls.

"And most of all, I love the way that you protest when I claim you as mine, when you know that you are mine and I am yours." Francis started to gnaw at Arthur's skin with his teeth, slowly. 

"I love you, Arthur Kirkland." Francis leant over him, arms on either side of Arthur's head which caused Arthur no choice but to look into Francis' cerulean blue eyes. "I've been in love with you for uncountable years." 

"I love you too, Francis Bonnefoy." Arthur stared up at Francis, his words were true and were reflected in his eyes. Francis kissed his forehead and then moved down to his lips. They were soft and warm.

"Somehow, I don't think we should be doing this when the girls come to stay next week," Arthur said breathlessly, as Francis started to peel off the layers of clothing separating them.

"As long as we don't do it outside on a public street, I think we should be fine." As Francis struggled to take Arthur's socks off, Arthur let out a laugh. It was so typically Francis he couldn't help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! The final chapter of From Another's Eyes! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm planning to write an epilogue to this story, so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Yayy XD I hope you enjoyed!! Thank you for reading!


End file.
